


Research and Experimentation

by AmberBrown



Series: Rough Treatment [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Porthos took two more steps forward, he was about to speak when the burly man took a step forward pressing his gun into Aramis’ chest forcing him to take a couple of steps back. The marksman had his hands held out at his side showing his submission. Aramis was forced across the room until he had his back pressed against the wall.‘Do not speak or you will be shot,’ said Thomas calmly as he took a few steps towards Porthos, ‘my associate here will have no issue with killing either of you…I believe he enjoys inflicting pain.’





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my piece; 'Rough Treatment'. A couple of people wanted more, and it was suggested that Thomas should escape. Well, what do you know, he did escape! And he has plans for Aramis and Porthos.

Chapter One

‘We don’t have time, we’ll be late for muster.’

‘We’ve had a traumatic few weeks.’

‘Yes, and we’re OK now.’

Porthos reluctantly stopped preventing Aramis from doing up the buckles on his doublet and released the marksman from the bearhug he had been holding him in. Aramis turned and looked him in the eyes before leaning in for a kiss. When Porthos tried to grab hold of him again Aramis pushed him off with a stern look. Porthos pretended to pout and stalked off to find his boots. 

They had taken it slowly, both of them had had their issues but they both believed the incident was behind them now. Thomas was locked away in the Chatelet, and they could move on. The first couple of times they had been intimate had been slightly anxious affairs as they both learned to trust themselves again. Porthos had found it difficult to grasp that it had been down to the drug that he had attacked his lover and not some deep seated mental issue he had. Aramis had found himself suffering from mild panic attacks during their times together, but he had learnt to predict them and could control them, rather than them controlling him. More recently they had been untouched by any such issues and were able to enjoy each other’s company, as they had before Porthos was drugged. 

As Porthos pulled on his boots he watched Aramis busying himself tidying his rooms. 

‘You know you behave more like a wife than a lover at times…’

‘There is nothing wrong with being tidy my friend.’

Porthos huffed as he picked up his doublet and pulled it on looking down to match up the buttons. A knock at the door made him look up again. Aramis looked at him puzzled.

‘Some mistress I don’t know about?’ he asked.

Porthos shrugged. Aramis crossed to the door and opened it with a smile. The smile fell from his face, Porthos took a step forward. Aramis was staring down the barrel of a gun being held by a burly man. A second gun was being pointed at himself by Thomas, who was sporting a cruel smile as he looked from one Musketeer to the other.

Porthos took two more steps forward, he was about to speak when the burly man took a step forward pressing his gun into Aramis’ chest forcing him to take a couple of steps back. His lover had his hands held out at his side showing his submission. Aramis was forced across the room until he had his back pressed against the wall. 

‘Do not speak or you will be shot,’ said Thomas calmly as he took a few steps towards Porthos, ‘my associate here will have no issue with killing either of you…I believe he enjoys inflicting pain.’

Thomas was holding a length of rope he advanced towards Porthos who stood his ground wondering what Thomas wanted, and how he had come to be in his rooms.

‘My associate helped me to escape, I pay him well…I wanted to finish my research…I intend to use you two as my subjects.’

Thomas circled around behind Porthos who did not move. He glanced across to Aramis who was watching what Thomas as doing. Aramis was clearly worried about this turn of events but was maintaining a calm exterior. 

Thomas grabbed Porthos’ wrists and bound them firmly with the rope. He walked towards Aramis, brandishing more rope. Thomas nodded to the burly gunman who quickly retrained his gun on Porthos and circled around to stand behind him. 

‘Turn around,’ Thomas said to Aramis.

When Aramis did not move Thomas turned to the man standing behind Porthos and nodded, the gun was pushed against his neck.

‘If you do not do as I say, I will hurt your friend.’

Aramis turned around and put his hands behind him ready to be tied. Thomas bound Aramis’ wrists firmly, once he had finished he pushed Aramis forwards into the wall pinning him there. Thomas looked around at Porthos. Porthos was doing his best not to react. He remembered how panicked Aramis had been when he had gently pushed him down onto the bed the first time they tried to have sex after the attack. He hated to imagine what might have been going through his lover’s mind at the treatment he was receiving now from the man who had caused the issues in the first place.

Thomas smirked as he pushed into Aramis saying quietly to the restrained man, ‘if you move, I will hurt him.’

Porthos watched with shock as Thomas pushed his hand between Aramis legs. The intimate touch elicited an involuntary flinch from Aramis as he tried to move away.

The last thing Porthos remembered was Aramis protesting and calling out his name.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas starts his experiment on Aramis...but is that all he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/kudos.

Chapter Two

Treville looked up as Athos pushed the door open. 

‘I just heard from the Chatelet,’ began Treville, ‘that the man who drugged Porthos has escaped.’

Athos could not help the shocked expression that crossed his face, he was about to speak but Treville stopped him.

‘He had an accomplice, who paid off a couple of the guards to look the other way.’

Athos thought about the implications of Thomas’ escape. The man would probably leave Paris, and France as quickly as he could. But there was a possibility he would seek out Porthos. It was unlikely but Athos could not help the uneasy feeling he had. 

Treville was speaking again, ‘I’m not expecting to see Porthos today, but I would like him to know that Thomas has escaped.’

Athos nodded, Treville did not know the full details of what had happened when Porthos had been drugged. Athos had simply stated that Porthos had become aggressive and attacked Aramis. 

‘I’ll find him and let him know.’

As he climbed the stairs to Porthos’ apartment he noticed that the door was ajar, drawing his gun he approached quietly. He was reminded of the night Porthos has been drugged, of climbing the stairs hoping he was wrong, hoping that Porthos was not assaulting Aramis. 

The room was empty, but there were clear signs that something untoward had occurred. Aramis’ hat lay on the table with his weapon belt. A rug that normally lay flat across the middle of the floor was rucked up and twisted. A few splashes of blood spattered the floor. Athos knew something unsavoury had occurred in the room. And both of his friends were missing.

MMMM

After the man with the gun had knocked Porthos out Aramis had pushed Thomas away from him and tried to move towards his unconscious lover but Thomas had thrust his own gun into Aramis stomach forcing him to stop. 

Thomas had stepped behind Aramis and with a hand on his shoulder had guided him out of the room. 

Porthos’ rooms were on the first floor of a house which opened onto a quiet road, it had been early, no one had been around to see the two bound Musketeers being bundled into a carriage and driven away.

Now Aramis was sat, tied to a chair, watching as the burly gun for hire helped Thomas to tie the still unconscious Porthos to a wall at the far end of the cellar they were in. He had again been told not to speak and he was not about to be the cause of any more harm to his lover by doing so. 

When Thomas had touched him, he had not been able to stop himself from moving away. Ever since Porthos had unknowingly attacked him he had become averse to being restrained or pushed about. He felt very guilty for being the cause of Porthos’ current unconscious condition, although he did not believe his lover was badly hurt. What Thomas had planned for them, he could not guess. 

Thomas stood back, satisfied that Porthos was where he wanted him. Porthos had been tied to the wall using various straps to keep him in place. The other man walked over to Aramis and crouched down next to him. He picked up a leg iron which was lying next to the chair. He wrapped it around Aramis right ankle, locking the metal ring before looking up at him and winking with an evil grin. He rose and walked over to Thomas, handing him the key which was tucked into the man’s pocket. 

‘Thank you, I’ll see you in two days’ time?’

The man nodded then left the cellar, climbing the few steps to the door which was closed behind him. Thomas turned to a work bench and picked up a flask. He poured some of its contents into a cup. He turned to Aramis with a smile. 

MMMM

After Athos had returned to the garrison and explained to Treville and d’Artagnan what he had found at Porthos’ rooms Treville had relieved them both of their duties and sent them off to search for their missing friends. 

They knew that the room Thomas had taken at the hotel was still unoccupied. Thomas had paid for several weeks in advance before he had been arrested. This was where they would start their search.

D’Artagnan pushed the door open. The dark red doublet still hung over the back of the chair where it had been when they had arrested the man. They split up and searched half the room each. There was not much to look through, a leather bag lying on the bed and a small cupboard housing a few belongings. 

D’Artagnan crossed to the bed and picked up the bag, he opened it and tipped the contents out. There was a money bag and a number of small vials as well as a couple of note books. D’Artagnan flicked though the note books. He found an entry for the date that Porthos was drugged. He looked up at Athos who was poking about in the cupboard.

‘He knows they’re lovers,’ he said indicating the notes.

‘What?’

‘He must have followed them…that night, when Porthos took Aramis back to his rooms and…well you know…he must have followed them,’ d’Artagnan pointed at a few lines on the page, ‘he’s made notes about what happened, he must have been able to hear when Porthos attacked Aramis…he mentions you turning up and…’d’Artagnan paused reading a few more lines his expression grim, ‘he was upset he didn’t get to find out how far Porthos would have gone with his assault.’

Athos had crossed the room and was reading the notes over d’Artagnan’s shoulder. 

‘Damn,’ he said quietly.

D’Artagan knew that Porthos and Aramis were very careful not to advertise the fact they were in a relationship, and the chances of anyone believing Thomas if he said anything were slim, but if someone did believe him, it could prove fatal for the pair. It did not take much to convict a person of criminal activity, particularly something that was so frowned upon by the Church.

Athos was leafing through the notebook; a sheet of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. Stooping to pick it up d’Artagnan scanned its contents.

‘I’ll bet this is where he is, it’s a receipt for rent money on a house on the outskirts of Paris. He’s rented it for three weeks.’

‘I think we had better pay Monsieur Thomas a visit,’ said Athos.

MMMM

Porthos was aware that he was in an odd position. He was upright, which did not seem the correct position to wake up in. His head hurt. The memories of the events that led to his unwelcome sleep found their way to the front of his mind. He raised his head and through foggy sight saw Thomas advancing towards Aramis who was tied to a chair. 

Aramis was trying to move away but had little movement available to him, his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and another rope had been looped around his chest. Thomas was speaking to Aramis in a calm voice. 

‘I will hurt him if you do not drink this. It will not cause you any harm. I just want to know how good it is, to a man who is already good at what he does.’

Porthos wondered what the man was going on about, it sounded like a riddle. He glanced about the room. He realised it was a cellar. Along one wall, near to where Aramis was sat, was a table with an array of guns lined up on it. 

‘I know you are the best marksman in the Musketeers, probably in Paris, and I need you to show me how good you are under pressure. This will focus your mind. You have not had anything alcoholic to drink so it will not affect you in the same way it did your friend when I experimented on him. What I really need to know is how long the drug works for. You will be helping me a great deal.’

‘What are you gonna do with us once you are done with your little experiment?’ asked Porthos. 

Thomas turned towards Porthos. Aramis was trying to lean over enough to see his lover but could not, Thomas had deliberately put himself between the two of them. 

‘I shall let you both go, unharmed. I will be leaving the country…I clearly cannot stay here, I am an escaped prisoner…now do not speak again or I will harm your friend.’

Thomas turned back to Aramis and held the cup up to him. Aramis glared at Thomas for a few seconds before submitting to his will. He allowed Thomas to hold the cup to his lips and he drank the liquid. Thomas had his other hand holding the back of Aramis’ head, as he was about to take the cup away he stroked his thumb across Aramis’ cheek. Aramis pulled away, clearly uncomfortable with the touch. Thomas turned to face Porthos and smiled at him. Porthos wondered if Thomas knew they were lovers. He could not think how the man could know, but his behaviour towards them both was decidedly odd. 

Thomas lifted Aramis eyelids and gazed at his eyes for a few seconds then released his hold and stepped away. 

‘It will take a few minutes for the drug to begin to have an effect, I will be back shortly.’

Thomas walked from the room.

MMMM

‘I’m sorry,’ said Aramis looking at Porthos.

‘What for? This ain’t your fault.’

‘He wants me to shoot targets on that wall,’ said Aramis, watching as Porthos realised what he meant. 

Although Thomas had not actually told him what he wanted the marksman to do, Aramis had now worked it out. There were marks across the wall, some very close to where Porthos was restrained. He had also seen the guns lined up on the table. The chain that was attached to his ankle would give him enough room to reach the guns. 

‘He’s clever, he’s got the key to this,’ Aramis pointed to his ankle, ‘it’s in his pocket. He’ll stay out of reach, if I shoot him I won’t be able to get away, so I have no choice but to do what he says.’

‘Can you feel the drug having an effect on you?’

Aramis thought for a few moments, he did not know if what he felt was actually the drug or him thinking the drug was having an effect. 

‘I do feel…focused, but I really don’t know if it will make any difference to my shooting. The targets are…mostly going to be easy to hit anyway.’

‘Mostly?’

‘Porthos…please keep very still…some of them are very close to you…I…’

Aramis knew he could make the shots, but the thought of hitting his lover filled him with dread. 

‘I trust you,’ said Porthos.

Aramis looked over to the cellar door as they heard Thomas returning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Aramis levelled the next gun, he looked at Porthos, there was something in his expression that seemed to be a bit different. He was clearly planning something, Porthos nodded very slightly. Whatever Aramis was planning, he would go along with it.'

Chapter Three

‘You may shoot the targets in any order you wish. The drug should last for long enough for you to hit all the targets. The added pressure of avoiding hitting your friend will help me to assess how good the drug is,’ said Thomas as he stood in front of Aramis, looking into his eyes again, ‘if you decide to shoot me you should know, I have the key to the leg iron and I will be staying out of your reach until the drug has worn off. And Marc will not return for two days.’

Thomas leaned forward and undid the rope around Aramis’ chest and left wrist. He moved away to stand closer to Porthos as Aramis undid the rope that still bound his right wrist to the chair. Porthos watched as his lover stood, he moved the chair out of his way and took a step towards the guns. He selected one and turned to Porthos. He aimed at one of the targets close to where Thomas was standing. Porthos had to hide a smile as Thomas looked genuinely scared for a few seconds. Aramis fired and hit the target spot on. 

Aramis selected another gun, Porthos had counted the guns and guessed there were enough guns for each target. Thomas did not want Aramis to have to reload the weapons as well.

This time Aramis aimed at one of the targets closer to Porthos, his lover made eye contact briefly before refocusing and firing. Porthos did not flinch, he did not want to give Thomas the satisfaction, he trusted Aramis entirely, even though he had been forced to drink the unknown drug. The same drug that had caused him to attack his lover so brutally.

Again, and again Aramis fired the guns, Thomas watched with fascination, making notes in a little book he had produced from his pocket. Each time Aramis was going to shoot a target close to Porthos he made eye contact, as if seeking permission to take the shot. 

Porthos could see there were only a few guns left, he noticed that Aramis was taking his time with the shots now. Was he planning something? Aramis levelled the next gun, he looked at Porthos for a bit longer than he had done on previous occasions, there was something in his expression that seemed to be a bit different. He was clearly planning something, Porthos nodded very slightly. Whatever Aramis was planning, he would go along with it. 

Aramis let out a breath and fired the gun. The ball hit his arm, he gasped in pain his eyes wide. Aramis dropped his arms, the gun held loosely at his side, shocked at what had happened. Thomas took a step towards Porthos, then turned to Aramis and walked towards him. Porthos was staring at Aramis, his mind racing. He realised what his lover had done, and he would have applauded if he could.

Thomas reached Aramis who was still staring at Porthos, the shocked expression had not changed. Thomas was muttering.

‘The drug should not have worn off yet, I calculated another few minutes before he would feel the effects of it waring off.’

Thomas reached up to look at Aramis’ eyes again. Porthos had worked out that the drug must have changed the way his eyes looked. As Thomas reached up to Aramis face the marksman refocused on their attacker. He swung the gun around and smashed it into the side of his head, using his free hand to keep hold of the man. The last thing they needed was for Thomas to stagger back out of Aramis’ reach, taking the key with him. 

Thomas crashed to the ground unconscious. 

MMMM

Aramis pulled the limp body of their attacker closer to him and began rifling through his pockets. 

‘I’m sorry…is it bad?’ asked Aramis without looking up.

‘Of course not, I doubt it’s more than a scratch…you did what you had to,’ replied Porthos.

Aramis found the key and twisted round to get at the lock on the leg iron. Porthos watched as Aramis paused, blinking hard, his hands had started shaking and he was breathing quickly. Porthos thought back to what Thomas had said when he was walking up to Aramis, that when the drug wore off there would be side effects.

‘Aramis…’

His lover did not move, just continued to stare at his shaking hands. He tried to put the key in the lock but could not, his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

‘Aramis…it’s the drug wearing off, ‘e said there would be side effects…try not to breathe so quickly, you’ll faint.’

Aramis did not appear to be able to hear, he was panting and looked close to passing out. His shaking hand holding the key as he continued to stare at the lock. Porthos wondered how long the side effects would last, he had been unconscious as the drug had worn off when he had unwillingly ingested it. What worried Porthos more was Thomas. He did not like the idea of the man coming around before Aramis was able to focus again. Porthos pulled at the straps that were keeping him restrained, there was no chance of him freeing himself. 

‘Aramis…can you look at me, I just want to know you’re OK?’

With unfocused eyes Aramis managed to look up at Porthos as he said between panted breathes, ‘I can’t stop it.’

‘It’s OK…it will wear off.’

Porthos was sure he saw Thomas stir.

‘Aramis, I need you to try to get the key in the lock, try to hold your breath for a few seconds and really concentrate.’

He hated being firm and trying to force his lover to do as he said but he needed to get free and Aramis was the only one who could help him.

Porthos watched as Aramis blinked a few more times before taking a couple of deeper breathes and holding the second. His hands stopped shaking for a few seconds, he quickly pushed the key in the lock and managed to free his ankle.

‘Come over to me.’

Aramis managed to stand, he wavered and took a couple of steps to the side, grabbing the wall to keep himself upright.

‘Aramis,’ said Porthos firmly, ‘bring one of the guns with you…’

Aramis did as he was told, his hand shaking as he grabbed the nearest unfired weapon. He stumbled towards Porthos, catching himself on the wall to his right dropping the gun in the process. 

‘Undo the straps…’

Aramis did as he was told again, his shaking hands and quick breathes making it difficult. Once Porthos had his right arm free he was able to undo the rest of the straps himself, he was watching Thomas carefully, the man was definitely coming around. Aramis had lost focus again and was standing facing the wall, one hand out steadying himself.

Porthos managed to free himself completely and grabbed the gun that Aramis had dropped on the floor just as Thomas pushed himself up to sit. Porthos had the gun trained on him.

MMMM

The house looked empty, they circled it carefully but could find no signs of life. D’Artagnan turned the handle on the front door, it was locked.

‘Worth a try,’ he said as he stood back and looked at the window to the side of the door, he pulled his gun and flipped it over. Using the butt, he smashed the glass of the window and reached in to undo the catch keeping it locked. 

They climbed in, they did not bother to be quiet, the noise of the glass breaking would have alerted the occupants, speed was what they needed now. They methodically swept each room on the ground floor. There was little furniture, a couple of the rooms had clearly not been used by Thomas, the dust sheets still covering the items within.

The last door they came to was plain, d’Artagnan pushed it open, steps led down. Cautiously they descended, the cellar opened out before them.

Thomas was sat on the floor in the middle of the room staring ahead. Porthos was stood holding a gun pointing at Thomas whilst Aramis was sat on the floor blinking and breathing hard.

‘How long is ‘e gonna be like that?’ asked Porthos.

‘It doesn’t last long, a few minutes,’ replied Thomas who looked warily at the gun. 

Porthos glanced over as d’Artagnan and Athos walked down the stairs. Athos aimed his gun at Thomas. Porthos nodded his thanks, then lowered his gun and crouched down next to Aramis talking quietly to him. 

‘What happened? Is he OK?’ asked d’Artagnan walking over to his two friends.

‘He made him take the same drug that I was given,’ said Porthos shooting an angry glare over his shoulder towards Thomas.

‘It’s not as bad as it was,’ said Aramis blinking. D’Artagnan could see the marksman was shaking and he was struggling to remain focused. 

D’Artagnan rose and turned to Thomas, he glanced around and saw the discarded rope on the floor, he scooped it up and was about to advance on Thomas when he stood up and spoke.

‘I’m sure we can come to an arrangement gentleman.’


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Aramis was able to focus his attention again. When he had been shooting at the targets the extreme focus had been welcome, the drug was clearly very effective. But the opposite effect, as it had worn off, was not pleasant. He had been unable to focus; his hands had shaken uncontrollably and he could not control his breathing. If Porthos had not been speaking to him firmly, telling him what to do he probably would have just stayed where he had been, staring at his hands. 

Now that the side effects were wearing off he was able to watch as Thomas stood up and suggested they come to an arrangement. All Aramis wanted was to see the creepy man back in the Chatelet. He had been quite unnerved when Thomas had brushed his hand across his cheek after forcing him to drink the drugged water earlier. He had wanted to punch Thomas.

‘Why would we be making an arrangement with you?’ asked Porthos.

‘Because if you take me back to the Chatelet I will tell anyone who will listen that you two,’ he looked towards Porthos and Aramis, ‘are not just close comrades.’

Porthos stood up and took a couple of steps towards Thomas. Aramis managed to push himself up to stand, using the wall as support, the shaking had almost stopped. 

‘Even if that were true,’ said Porthos, ‘whose gonna listen to you?’

‘I did have a good reputation, I still have friends in high places. I could sow the seed that sees you both arrested.’

Athos took a step forward, blocking Porthos’ advance. He shook his head slightly at Porthos then turned to Thomas.

‘What is it that you propose?’

Porthos looked at Athos shocked that his friend was even contemplating going along with Thomas. Aramis noticed that d’Artagnan did not look surprised at the turn of events. They must have suspected Thomas knew about their relationship.

‘I’ll leave the country…I’m a wanted man here, help me to leave the country and I will not speak.’

D’Artagnan took another step forward with the rope, Thomas turned to him.

‘…and you will treat me well until such time that you can make the arrangements. Guard me, by all means, but I will not be restrained.’

Aramis pushed himself off the wall and took a couple of steps forward, he noticed Porthos move towards him, he shook his head. Even though Thomas clearly knew they were lovers it would not do to give him the satisfaction of seeing it confirmed. 

‘You’ll stay here whilst we find a suitable room to keep you in until the arrangements can be made. One of us will be watching you at all times, you will do as you are told. If you try to escape we will not hesitate to kill you. Does that arrangement suit you?’ he asked, pleased to have been able to stand firm, the shaking gone and his breathing back to normal.

Thomas nodded. Aramis glanced across to Athos who nodded that he would watch Thomas for a few minutes whilst they found a room for Thomas to stay in for a few hours. 

Porthos followed Aramis and d’Artagnan from the room.

‘How does ‘e know?’ asked the big musketeer as soon as the cellar door was shut.

D’Artagnan turned to him, ‘he followed you…that night…he…made notes, he must have been outside your rooms.’

Aramis put his hand across Porthos’ back as his lover looked down, haunted by memories of the fateful night in question. D’Artagnan walked towards the stairs not wanting to interfere with something that was still affecting his friends. 

‘I’d like to just kill ‘im…can we just kill ‘im?’

‘Tempting, but no,’ replied Aramis as he gently pulled Porthos along to search for a room, ‘we need to see to your arm before we do anything else.’

MMMM

They picked a small bedroom, a single bed and small table with two chairs the only furniture. Porthos and Aramis were going to take turns to watch Thomas whilst Athos and d’Artagnan arranged for transport. They had decided they would escort the man to the nearest port and see him safely onto a boat. 

Porthos had insisted that he take the first watch over Thomas. He wanted Aramis to get some rest, to ensure he was truly over the effects of the drug. He had left his lover in the next room, much as he would have liked to remain with Aramis he knew that they could not relax until Thomas was gone. 

The man was sat opposite him at the small table drinking from a glass of wine, the bottle sat on the table. Thomas had poured a second glass but Porthos had not touched it, he did not want to drink anything whilst he was near the vile man. 

‘How did it feel?’ asked Thomas, ‘how did it feel when you led your lover away that night? Did you know what you were going to do to him?’

Porthos looked away from Thomas and took a deep steadying breath.

‘It would help my research greatly to know. Knowing how the drug works under different circumstances is important. It is scientific.’

Porthos struggled to remain calm, but he turned back slowly to Thomas and said, ‘drugging someone without their knowledge is scientific? Drugging someone and not knowing how it would affect them is scientific?’

He stood up, the chair scraping loudly across the wooden floor, Thomas leaned back a little.

‘I’d like to scientifically punch you in the face and see how you react,’ said Porthos taking a step forward. 

The door to the room opened and Aramis hurried in, grabbing Porthos from behind and pulling him away. Aramis guided him out of the room, leaving Thomas to regain his composure.

‘Calm down,’ said Aramis firmly, whilst keeping a tight grip on Porthos who was very worked up, his muscles tense.

After a few deep breathes Porthos managed to calm himself, he reached up and took Aramis’ hands away from their firm grim around him. He turned and faced his lover, looking at him.

‘Sorry, he was…’

‘Just ignore him. Look, let me take over. I’m perfectly fine now,’ Aramis held up his hand to show that he was not shaking any more. Porthos reached up and took the raised hand rubbing his thumb across Aramis’ palm.

‘OK,’ he said, letting Aramis go, ‘but I would not stop you if you wanted to gag him.’

Aramis smiled, he leaned in for a chaste kiss to Porthos cheek before turning back to the door and opening it, he walked in without looking back again.

MMMM

Thomas watched Aramis cross the small room and sit at the chair Porthos had vacated. They regarded each other for a few minutes before Aramis leaned back in his chair and steadfastly ignored the other man. 

Thomas took a drink of his wine before saying, ‘Why don’t you join me?’

‘Do you actually think I would drink wine with you? A man who has drugged, not only myself but one of my friends as well?’

‘You searched me, I have nothing on me, how could I drug you now?’

Thomas took another sip of his wine. He placed the cup down. Aramis turned to him, he contemplated the two glasses, he reached out and swapped them over, taking the one that Thomas had been drinking from and placing the glass closest to him by the other man’s hand. 

Thomas smiled and reached out taking the glass, he took a long swig, ‘satisfied?’

Aramis huffed before taking a drink. The wine was good, he thought, the criminal had good taste.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking the wine.

‘I have to say you were impressive…with the shooting…my experiment worked well. If you had not attacked me I could have warned you about the after effects…was it bad?’

Aramis drained his wine glass and poured himself another, topping up Thomas’ glass at the same time.

‘I’m not helping you with your research,’ he said. 

Aramis looked around the room and wondered when it had become so dimly lit, he was sure the room was quite bright when he had first walked in, he did not think it was evening yet. His vision swam, he blinked to try to clear it. He reached up his hand to rub his eyes but his arm felt heavy. Something at the back of his mind told him he should not be feeling the way he was.

‘Oh, but you are helping me with my research, I have other things I want to do…’ said Thomas, ‘I had wanted your friend to take part, but he was not cooperating. Although you are going to be an equally enjoyable proposition.’

Aramis was really struggling to focus, he shook his head to try to clear the fuzziness. Thomas was in front of him, pulling him up out of the chair. He tried to push the man off him but his strength had gone. His legs felt weak, if Thomas had not caught him he would have crashed to the floor. Thomas moved him over to the small bed and pushed him down onto it. Aramis knew this was not right but he could not focus, could not coordinate his limbs to push the man off. He tried to shout out but his voice was small and weak.

‘I know you like this, it’s what you want…and you shouldn’t remember it either…just let it happen, it will be much easier.’

Thomas was undoing the buckles on Aramis’ doublet, he tried to push him off again but Thomas simply moved his hands away. The doublet undone Thomas went to work on Aramis breeches, undoing one button at a time before untucking his shirt and pushing it up over his chest, his hands wandering over the now bare flesh.

‘No…please…’

‘Is this what he did to you?’

Images of the night when Porthos attacked him flashed through his mind. Somehow that was different. He had quickly worked out that Porthos was not himself, that what he was doing was not in his character. Aramis had known Porthos had been drugged and although he could not prevent the attack he could understand it. 

This, what Thomas was doing, was calculated, Thomas was doing this willingly. He was taking advantage of Aramis’ weakened state. Thomas had clearly planned to do this to one of them. He had been stupid to think the man would not have managed to drug the wine, he was either immune to the drug or had only been pretending to drink from his own cup. Aramis hated the man even more.

Aramis again tried to push the man’s hands away from him. Thomas batted his arms away. The continual attempts to prevent the assault seemed to amuse Thomas. Aramis knew he was getting weaker, knew he would probably pass out, he had to alert Porthos somehow. He stopped trying to fight Thomas and looked around the room.

Thomas moved onto the bed with Aramis, he pulled at Aramis undone breeches tugging them down to his thighs. Aramis could not help a whimper when Thomas rubbed at his groin, his cock betraying him by twitching at the touch. Aramis felt ashamed. He renewed his efforts to find a way out. 

His vision was nearly gone, his eyelids heavy. He tried again to push Thomas off. Thomas continued to tease his cock with his wandering hands as he began to undo the ties on Aramis’ underclothes.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Porthos had paced around the rooms on the ground floor. He had tried to sit and eat some of the bread they had found in the kitchen, but he could not bring himself to eat or drink anything that had been near that man. He heard the floorboards creek above him. 

He thought about the wine on the table in the room that they were keeping Thomas in, it occurred to Porthos that he should have warned Aramis about it. But surely Aramis would not drink it? 

They had searched Thomas, but the man was wily, he could have had something on him still. Porthos decided that they should watch the man together, he was calm again now so he doubted Aramis would banish him from the room.

He reclimbed the stairs and crossed to the door, he opened it and stepped inside. He was immediately enraged by the sight that greeted him. Thomas was looming over a clearly drugged Aramis. They were on the bed; Aramis doublet was undone and his shirt had been roughly pushed up exposing his chest. Thomas was rubbing at Aramis groin. Porthos felt sick when he saw the bulge the attention was eliciting from his lover. His lover, who was weakly trying to push Thomas away and failing miserably.

Porthos yelled at Thomas who looked up startled, he tried to get off the bed but Porthos reached him first and grabbed him by the shoulders. Porthos flung the surprised man across the room, he crashed into the table and collapsed to the floor.

Aramis was still trying to push Thomas away despite the threat no longer being there. Porthos grabbed his wrists and stilled his lover. 

‘Aramis,’ he said pulling him up to sit. 

‘No…please…’

‘Aramis, it’s me…’

Aramis focused on him, blinking, ‘Porthos?’

Porthos was shocked when Aramis wilted in his arms, unconscious.

‘Aramis?’ Porthos shook the unconscious man, when he got no response he gently laid him down on the bed tidying his shirt and pulling his breeches back up as he did so. 

‘What happened?’ 

Porthos looked around to see Athos standing in the doorway. 

MMMM

As Athos had entered the house he could hear a shout from the first floor, he rushed up the stairs. As he reached the small bedroom where Thomas was being kept he slowed, he drew his gun before peering through the open doorway.

Thomas lay crumpled on the floor not moving, and Porthos was sat on the bed with a limp, unconscious Aramis. Porthos was in the process of tidying the unconscious man’s clothes. 

‘What happened?’ he asked.

Porthos looked around, anger in his eye, ‘he drugged Aramis. He was going to assault him…I got here just in time.’

Athos stepped into the room and knelt by the still form of Thomas, he touched the man, felt for signs of life when he found none he looked up at Porthos. 

‘He’s dead.’

The anger on Porthos’ face was replaced with shock. Athos turned the dead man’s head revealing a cut to his temple where he had impacted with the table before falling to the floor.

‘I just pulled him off Aramis, I shoved him away, I didn’t…’

Athos stood and crossed to Porthos, he placed his hand on the shocked musketeers shoulder, ‘it was an accident, you didn’t mean to kill him.’

‘What…what do I do?’

‘You don’t do anything…look after Aramis. I'll deal with that…Porthos, look at me,’ Athos said firmly.

Porthos looked up, away from the dead man.

‘This was not your fault, it was an accident, you were acting on instinct…’

They both looked around when d’Artagnan appeared at the door taking in the scene. Athos walked across to the body he indicated to d’Artagnan to help him.

D’Artagnan did so without question, although he was obviously confused at the turn of events. 

‘I’ll explain in a minute, we need to get him into the carriage and away.’

D’Artagnan nodded eyeing both Porthos and the still unconscious Aramis with concern.

Athos glanced back at Porthos then nodded towards Aramis, ‘stay with him.’

MMMM

Aramis’ head hurt, it felt like a hangover, but he could not remember drinking. He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his side on a bed, Porthos was lying next to him watching him. He looked concerned. 

‘How do you feel?’

‘Was I drinking?’

Porthos sighed with relief before saying, ‘you were, but that is not why you feel the way you do.’

Aramis tried to remember what had happened. They were watching Thomas. Where was Thomas? He tried to sit up, but winced as the movement aggravated his headache.

Porthos laid his hand on his shoulder and kept him still, ‘easy, you’ve been unconscious. Are you thirsty?’

Aramis nodded and tried to sit up a bit slower as Porthos helped him up. He looked about the room, he remembered sitting at the small table opposite Thomas and drinking the wine.

‘He drugged the wine, didn’t he?’

Porthos turned back from pouring a glass of water, he handed it to Aramis who took it with a shaky hand.

‘Yes, he was wearing a ring with a hollowed-out stone, he must have had the drug in there, he must have slipped it into the drink when we were both out of the room.’

‘What happened?’

Porthos took a breath, he clearly did not want to tell him.

‘Please Porthos, I don’t like not knowing.’

‘I think his ultimate aim was to have sex with you…when I got here he had you on the bed and was…touching you.’

Aramis looked away, ashamed that he had allowed the man to attack him in such a way. Porthos reached out and using two fingers under Aramis chin turned him back to face him.

‘You were trying to fight him off, but the drug left you weak, you passed out. You were not complicit, you were an unwilling participant.’

Aramis sipped at the water for a few minutes. He felt as if he had betrayed Porthos. He knew they both had assignations with women, but that was more for appearances sake. It helped to hide their relationship from society. But for him to be with another man, even if he was not a consensual partner felt wrong, he felt dirty. He handed the empty glass back to Porthos who put it down on the chair by the bed.

‘Where is he now?’

Porthos looked away this time, his lover’s shoulders sagged slightly his breath hitched, when he spoke again his voice was shaking with emotion. 

‘When I saw what he was doing to you, saw you trying to push him away, saw him touching you…I was angry…I pulled him away from you and pushed him across the room…he…must have hit his head on the table…he…’

Aramis did not need to hear the rest of what Porthos was trying to say, he pulled his lover closer and held him in a firm embrace. Porthos buried his face in Aramis shoulder.

‘It’s not your fault, my love,’ said Aramis stroking the back of Porthos’ head, ‘you were protecting me…I’m…I am flattered.’

Porthos managed a small huff of laughter, despite the seriousness of the situation. He pushed himself back a little from Aramis’ embrace.

‘Athos and d’Artagnan arrived just after...they took the body away.’

Aramis was grateful that their friends had been there to help Porthos. He was glad they had friends who did not judge them as the wider society did. He wished more people were broad minded, they would not have been left with the situation they were in, having to cover up a death because the man was threatening to expose them. They could have gone to the authorities, Porthos would probably have not been prosecuted for killing Thomas, he was an escaped prisoner after all, but if the circumstances of the death were found out, questions would be asked, and both of them would be in danger. 

‘We are going to owe them,’ said Aramis with the hint of a smile, ‘I doubt they will be paying for their own wine for months after this.’

Porthos managed a small smile of his own.

MMMM

Porthos sat at his table, the new table he had bought after he had pinned Aramis down on the old one. He reached out for his cup of wine and took a sip, it was good. He had bought several bottles, most of which were now probably empty and rolling around in Athos’ rooms. 

Athos and d’Artagnan had returned from disposing of Thomas’ body a couple of hours after Aramis had woken up. They had thrown the body into a mass grave being careful to make sure it did not stand out amongst the poor and destitute that were already filling the pit.

They had removed any trace of them having been at the house, carefully cleaning the blood off the edge of the table and floor in the bedroom where Thomas had died. Aramis had still been feeling the effects of his second drugging when they had left, Porthos had to support his lover as they climbed into the carriage. They had been dropped off by Athos and d’Artagnan close to Aramis’ rooms. The carriage was returned to its owner who was handsomely paid by Athos to keep his silence. 

Porthos had seen Aramis to his bed but had not stayed, they thought it best that the two of them stayed apart for a few days, only seeing each other at the garrison. None of them suspected that Marc would try anything, he would have returned the next day and found the house empty with no sign of either Thomas or the Musketeers. He would probably have just disappeared, as his type was good at. They were, however, going to be vigilant in case he did return and the two of them keeping their distance for a few days seemed to be a sensible idea. 

And now, a week later, their lives had returned to their normal routines. At least Porthos hoped they could be normal. When they had spoken at the garrison Aramis had assured him that this time he was not hiding anything from him. He was not having panic attacks and had no lasting effects from the two drugs he had taken. Porthos was also honest with his lover, he was still getting over the fact that he had killed a man unwittingly. It was odd, he had no issue with killing a man in battle, but killing Thomas had shocked him. Aramis had reminded him several times that he had acted instinctively, and perhaps he was right, but it had been a lot to deal with in his mind. Ultimately, however, the threat of Thomas was gone and they really could move on now.

The handle of the door turned, he looked up, Aramis walked though smiling at him.

‘You’re late,’ said Porthos.

‘One of the cadets needed stitches, he was a bit of wimp about it. It took two of the others to hold him down, I was tempted to knock him out…but that’s not really best practice.’

‘It’s what you do with me,’ retorted Porthos as he poured a second glass of wine.

‘Yes, but I’ve never been pushed over by anyone else when was I stitching them up,’ replied Aramis taking the glass and having a sip, ‘is this the last bottle?’

‘Yes.’

‘Shame, it’s very good.’

‘Should hope so, for that price…you still owe me for your half.’

‘Perhaps I could pay you in some way that doesn’t involve money?’

Porthos smiled, ‘I might accept a different currency…but not tonight…tonight I just want to sleep with you. Be near you…if that’s OK.’

Aramis’ cheeky smile faded, ‘of course…is something the matter…I thought you were OK now.’

‘Yes,’ he replied then realised what Aramis must have been thinking, ‘this is not about what happened with Thomas…you know I don’t believe for a second that you were in any way enjoying what he was doing.’

Aramis did not reply, his expression still one of worry and regret. Porthos put his glass down and stood up, he wrapped his arms around Aramis and kissed him lightly on the lips, Aramis returned the kiss.

‘I just want us to be close tonight.’

Aramis looked at him for a few seconds then smiled, his eyes brightening as he did so, ‘OK…but perhaps in the morning I could start to pay off my debt for the wine?’

‘Perhaps.’

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
